Paper Flowers
by Confureku
Summary: Ever felt weak? Like you can't control what's happening around you? What if a demon lord entered your life through a series of events? Would you change? Or disappear? Would you be able to take it?


A/N: Alright, this is gonna seem kinda depressing at first, but I promise it gets happier, even funny! I swear! If it doesn't you may take all of my ice cream and candy, that would be a very sad existence indeed……………………….

And just like that her dream was shattered. Everything she had hoped for. Everything she had wanted. Someone wanting her. It was all shattered in that one instant. She was no longer a child. She could no longer depend on others. The only person she could rely on was herself and in that moment something within her changed. An icy wall crept up around her heart, slowly, like poison through her veins, until it finally sealed at around it, walling off the once so open object. The object that was once so hopeful, so forgiving, so warm, was now a block of ice, and it would remain that way.

Nobody wanted her, that much was apparent, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her father had kicked her out and her mother didn't want her. She was now homeless. Friends had never come easy for her; they were much too fake for the amount of work they required.

She tried to find someone that she could relate too. Each time her hope soared, and each time it was crushed underfoot. She was simply never anybody's favorite. Nobody ever picked her. They would be her friend until they found somebody better; that's the way it always was.

Tears rolled down her face. Why couldn't things be different? She would see those happy families, those families that loved each other, and she would hate them. It wasn't fair. What right did they have to be so happy when she wasn't? Worst of all though, was the way they flaunted it, not with malicious intent, but the smiles on their faces, the joy in their eyes, it was unbearable to observe.

No one noticed her as she walked down the street. Nobody ever did. She was named after a queen, she should act like it, but somehow she could never get the courage to hold her head high, to stand up to others. Lizbeth, after Queen Elizabeth, you'd think she could do better. She tugged in the ends of her long sleeved shirt, trying to keep away the chill in the air. The sun was just setting and it would be very cold soon.

She needed a place to stay, but who could she ask? Perhaps she could find shelter in a house for sale. She let out a derisive snort. Yeah right, like that would happen.

She continued to walk, stepping lightly on the streets that were becoming quiet as she entered a residential area.

She wished she could be invisible, then she could stay anywhere she wanted. Nobody would see her. Her parents wouldn't yell at her, tell her she was disgusting, tell her she was worthless, ignore her, or talk about her as though she wasn't there.

What was it like to be in a happy family where everybody loved each other, where things were talked out? Her father was a screamer, his way or the highway, no arguments about it. Her mother was just the opposite, especially with her new husband.

Her father told her that she needed to leave the house after a particularly bad fight with her step mother, so she'd called her mother who still lived in America. It became quickly apparent that she was no longer welcome there. She here she was, wondering the streets of Japan, the only natural redhead for quite a few miles.

She'd dyed it black before, trying to fit in, but to no avail. There was still something about her that people didn't like.

Well screw them, right? That's what she'd like to believe. It was them not her, and she could live without them, but it was a lonely existence, especially since she barely spoke any Japanese.

She was brought out of her reverie as a large set of stairs came into view. They looked as though they led to a shrine so she began walking up them, hoping it would be something like the churches in America and she could stay there for the night.

As she reached the top of the stairs she noticed a very large tree and somehow its presence seemed to comfort her. She walked over to it and sat down next to it, gingerly leaning against it. It was chilly, but she would be all right. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she fell asleep, not noticing the figure crawling out of the well house, the figure with distinctly white hair.


End file.
